The objective of this proposal is to plan a core center that will augment and extend the high-quality digestive diseases research being conducted at the University of Minnesota. Specific aims are: 1. to identify current research activities at Minnesota related to digestive diseases, 2. to identify patient groups, specialized equipment and facilities pertinent to the study of digestive diseases and to determine how they might be efficiently shared, 3. to promote collaboration, especially between clinicians and basic scientists, 4. to determine if specific diseases, organs, or pathological processes, or combinations thereof, should be emphasized for study in the core center, 5. to determine what core functions and facilities are needed, 6. to identify personnel needed to strengthen the study of digestive diseases, 7. to communicate about the Digestive Cores Center both within and outside the University. The University of Minnesota is well-suited to be site for a Digestive Disease Core Center. A large number of effective research faculty are conducting both basic and clinical studies related to digestive diseases. Four major teaching hospitals provide ample patients for collaborative clinical studies. Two clinical research centers are available for specialized studies. A multi-disciplinary coordinating committee will develop the plan and five subcommittees (collaborative interactions, clinical studies, administration, fund-raising and communication, and core facilities and functions) will provide detailed information and proposals regarding important facets of a successful center. The process will include visits to other core centers, a series of research workshops to familiarize faculty with digestive diseases research at the University, development of a computerized data base for clinical studies, the use of an outside consultant to review the program, the planning of core facilities and functions, and finally, the conversion of a final plan to a grant application for a digestive Diseases Core Center.